Albus Potter : Le Fils du Survivant
by Hannami14
Summary: Dix neuf ans après.  Voldemort a disparu. Harry Potter a accompli sa destiné.  Mais le fils du Survivant lui, a encore tout à faire.   Albus Potter commence sa première année à Poudlard et ses aventures deviendront aussi célèbres que celles de son père.
1. Poudlard

Albus Potter se retourna une dernière fois. Il agitait frénétiquement sa main pour dire au revoir à son père, Harry Potter qui lui souriait, confiant. Sa mère et sa sœur quant à elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Ginny Potter ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de voir partir son fils cadet à Poudlard. Il avait grandi trop vite. Mais elle était sure qu'il ferait de grandes choses. Lily Potter, elle, pleurait d'impatience. Elle aurait voulu accompagner ses frères à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais la promesse de James lui redonnait le sourire derrière ses rideaux de larmes. Il avait juré qu'il lui enverrait un siège des toilettes. Albus se demandait d'ailleurs d'où lui était venu cette drôle d'idée. Il regarda ses parents et sa sœur devenir de minuscules silhouettes dans la gare King's Cross puis, ils disparurent.

Albus se laissa tomber sur la banquette d'un rouge passé du Poudlard Express. Rose était déjà plongée dans un des nombreux livres de magie que lui avait légué sa mère et qui l'avait suivie durant toute sa scolarité. Rose croyait que ces grimoires lui porteraient chance. James, lui, faisait crépiter des pétards ensorcelés qu'il jetait furtivement dans la cabine d'en face où les jeunes sorcières criaient, surprises. Mais il finit par arrêter son petit jeu après avoir été remis à sa place par l'une des filles de cinquième année qui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié sa petite plaisanterie.

« Je vais chercher Godric, Renold et Arnold ! On se revoit dans la Grande Salle ! Mais attend voir… _Peut-être_ que tu seras à la table des Serpentards ! Je t'applaudirais depuis Gryffondor, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Et il s'enfuit avec un rire tonitruant.

« Je n'irais _pas_ chez Serpentard ! » hurla Albus.

Rose leva le nez de son livre. Elle aussi était très tendue. On ne plaisantait pas avec les maisons de Poudlard.

«_Toi, Rose, tu peux allez chez les Serdaigles, tatie Hermione serait aussi fière que si tu allais à Gryffondor ...

_Et mon père, tu y penses ? C'est une tradition, tous les Weasley sont allés chez Gryffondor. _Tous_, sans exception. Je ne voudrais pas …

_C'est une tradition chez les Potter aussi. Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, Rose. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois envoyé chez les Gryffondor. Je ne voudrais pas tous les décevoir … Et puis, même si Papa me dit que Serpentard est une bonne maison, je sais que Gryffondor est mieux.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor. Vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu, récita Rose.

_Tu as appris les hymnes par cœur ? S'exclama Albus.

_Bien sur ! »

Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pourquoi sa cousine s'obstinait à toujours tout apprendre. Son oncle Ron lui disait que s'était normal et qu'il finirait par s'y habituer ( Telle mère, telle fille ! ).

« On joue, Albus ? »

Rose avait sorti le jeu d'échec version sorcier de son père et commençait déjà à l'installer. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, en fait. Albus sortit ses pièces et les plaça face à celles de sa cousine. Ses pions étaient ceux que sont père avait reçu lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard. Albus les connaissait donc très bien.

« Tu vas voir, Hugo m'a beaucoup entraînée ! »

Albus n'osait lui dire mais elle était une pitoyable joueuse d'échec ( Telle mère, telle fille ! Il entendait encore la voix de l'oncle Ron. ).

Ils jouèrent partie sur partie tandis que le paysage défilait derrière les vitres du train. Albus était aussi nul aux échecs que Rose et ils finirent par abandonner. A midi pile, le chariot de sucreries passa dans le couloir. Albus ( qui avait très faim ) acheta des Chocogrenouilles tandis que Rose fit le plein de Patacitrouilles.

Mais, alors qu'ils payaient la vendeuse, un garçon se précipita sur les bonbons. Il était écarlate et respirait bruyamment en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« J'ai raté le passage … Désolé … Je voudrais … »

Il releva la tête et ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua Albus et Rose. Il les dévisagea un long moment puis les détailla de pied en cape de son regard gris perçant.

« Finalement, je ne prendrais rien. »

Et, il s'installa à côté d'Albus. Celui-ci se pelotonna un peu plus dans le coin de la cabine. Rose le toisa d'un regard dur et hautain. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas faire confiance à ce …

« Scorpius Malefoy, se présenta-t-il, mais je pense que vos parents vous ont parlé de mon père. »

Albus se redressa un peu. Rose serra les dents.

«_En effet, gronda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

_C'est bien ce que je craignais … » marmonna-t-il en se levant, déçu.

La sorcière leva un sourcil suspicieux. Il fallait se méfier des Malefoy, son père lui avait répété, répété et encore répété. Cette famille était vicieuse et malsaine. Ils avaient été du côté du plus grand mage noir et avaient essayé de tuer leurs parents maintes et maintes fois.

Contre toute attente, Albus se leva et tendit une main maladroite à Scorpius.

« Je suis Albus Potter et elle c'est Rose Weasley. »

Sa voix était devenue un peu plus assurée et il avait décidé de présenter sa cousine en voyant son air dédaigneux. Le fils Malefoy était un peu surpris mais il finit par lui serrer la main.

« Si tu n'as personne avec qui rester, tu peux manger avec nous, comme tu as manqué le chariot repas … »

Il hésita un instant puis finit par s'asseoir. Il attrapa quelques Chocogrenouilles sous le regard méprisant de Rose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la première, la grenouille s'enfuit en faisant de grands sauts, révélant la carte du célèbre sorcier, Harry Potter.

« Tiens, fit-il en la tendant à Albus, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'on ne trouvera pas une carte de mon père dans un Chocogrenouille. »

Il avait une voix amère et ironique. Albus prit la carte et lut :

« Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Harry Potter est un des plus grands sorciers des temps modernes. Il est actuellement le seul à avoir survécut à deux sorts de mort et à avoir combattu et anéanti Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de notre ère. Il travaille actuellement comme Auror en étroite collaboration avec Ronald et Hermione Weasley.»

Albus ne put retenir un sourire. Son admiration pour son père était sans borne mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de ses exploits, c'est à dire tous les jours. Il avait fait tellement de choses exceptionnelles qu'Albus avait peur de décevoir son père. Ce qui reposait sur ses épaules le faisait courber l'échine. Il ne voulait lui faire honte. Il avait comme hantise de se révéler être un sorcier pitoyable.

Scorpius, lui, pensait exactement le contraire. Son père était une humiliation. Tout comme son grand-père. En réalité, toute la famille Malefoy était un déshonneur total pour Scorpius. Cette mauvaise réputation lui suivait de partout et cela depuis sa naissance. On ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards courroucés, mauvais où même l'insulter à voix basse. Et il avait pour volonté de changer tout ça.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Rose observait les deux garçons, plongés dans leur pensées. Elle brandit sa baguette.

« Reparo ! »

Les quelques rayures sur les lunettes d'Albus disparurent. Il sursauta.

«_Elles n'étaient même pas visibles … grogna-t-il, tu fais cela juste pour t'entraîner, hein ?

_Évidement. Et puis, nous sommes presque arrivés. Je préfère vérifier quelques uns de mes sorts. Tu devrais en faire de même. »

Mais Albus n'écouta pas son conseil et se contenta de la regarder jeter ses sorts. Rose mentait à moitié quand elle disait qu'elle s'entraînait. Bien sur, qu'elle s'entraînait mais elle voulait surtout en mettre plein la vue à ce vicieux de Malefoy. Son cousin était trop gentil pour le voir mais Rose voyait bien cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux ternes.

«_Dis, commença Albus, tu voudrais être dans quelle maison ?

_Et bien … réfléchit Scorpius, je pense que je vais finir chez Serpentard. C'est comme ça dans la famille.

_Je t'ai demandé dans quelle maison tu _voudrais_ être, insista Albus, pas celle où tu penses aller. »

La réflexion du sorcier prit plus de temps, cette fois. Rose guettait sa réponse avec un rictus mauvais.

« En réalité … J'aimerais être dans n'importe quelle maison. Sauf Serpentard. »

Rose le fixa avec des yeux exorbités. Comment osait-il mentir ? Tous les Malefoy _veulent_ et _vont_ à Serpentard, c'était et ça resterait comme ça !

«_Et vous ? Demanda-t-il.

_Gryffondor ! Répondirent les deux en chœur.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor. Vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu, dit Scorpius.

_Toi aussi tu as appris les hymnes ? »

Albus commençait à croire qu'il fallait _vraiment _les apprendre. Rose fronça les sourcils. Il essayait vraiment de les amadouer !

La porte du wagonnet coulissa sur un James excité comme une puce. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombait sur son front et ses lunettes étaient mises de travers. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'impatience.

« Vous feriez bien de vous tenir prêt, on arrive ! »

Il avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate aux couleurs rouge et or de sa maison. Il baissa les yeux sur Scorpius qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

« Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit Scorpion ? » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

L'intéressé se tourna vers James.

« Scorpius », rectifia-t-il d'une voix dure.

Connaissant son frère, Albus décida de mettre fin à cet échange. La tension commençait à monter et les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Rose, elle, semblait attendre la suite des événements avec impatience.

« Merci de nous avoir prévenus James ! On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Il sourit une dernière fois à Scorpius. Il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Albus l'avait deviné. Il entendit son frère chantonner l'hymne des Serpentards alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir.

Le train perdait de la vitesse et Albus devinait les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre. Lui, Rose et Scorpius enfilèrent rapidement leur robe de sorcier.

Une voix retentit dans le train :

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, vous les retrouverez dans vos dortoirs respectifs. »

Albus ne savait s'il devait être angoissé, excité ou bien impatient. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, Rose et Scorpius sur ses talons. Les élèves se bousculaient mais Albus vit la tête de son frère dépasser de la masse. Ils finirent par sortir de la foule et l'air frais les firent frissonner. Tout était sombre, Albus n'y voyait pas à deux mètres.

« Les première année ! Héla une grosse voix bourrue, suivez moi. »

Albus plissa les yeux. Le géant Hagrid était un peu plus loin et il tenait une grosse lampe à huile dans son énorme main.

« Hé bien, Albus, qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Et qu'est ce que tu ressemble à ton père ! S'exclama-t-il, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il arrivait pour la première fois à Poudlard ! Tu aurais du le voir ! Haut comme trois pommes ! »

Il sourit et ses yeux étincelaient dans la lueur de la lampe.

Ils suivirent Hagrid à travers l'obscurité et Albus trébuchait tous les trois mètres tandis que Rose trottinait à côté de lui. Le géant ne se rendait pas compte mais il était difficile à suivre. Albus ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de James. Il lui avait expliqué que les première année arrivaient toujours séparément.

« Et toi Rose ! Continua Hagrid, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère ! Mais tu as les yeux de ton père. D'ailleurs il m'a envoyé un hibou il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il dit que tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta maman et que je devais garder un œil sur toi. »

Il glissa un regard à Scorpius qui cheminait en silence à côté d'eux.

« Et toi, Albus si tu es comme ton père, je risque d'en voir des vertes et des pas mures ! C'était un vrai chenapan ! Vous pourrez passer à la cabane, un jour, on parlera de tout ça autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux fait maison ! »

Harry et Ron avaient déjà parlé des gâteaux fait maison à Rose et Albus. Ils grimacèrent mais dans l'obscurité personne ne s'en aperçu.

« Bien sur, Hagrid, » répondit poliment Albus.

Rose donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son cousin. Il haussa les épaules. Ils n'auraient qu'à donner les biscuits à Crockdur.

« Et voilà Poudlard ! » s'exclama le géant.

Le château était accroché au sommet d'une montagne surplombant le lac sombre. James ne mentait pas quand il disait que c'était immense. Albus s'imaginait déjà qu'il allait se perdre.

« Aller, aller, dépêchons, quatre maximum par barque ! »

Ils grimpèrent dans un canot avec Scorpius et un garçon livide qui leur dit qu'il avait le mal de mer. La perspective de monter dans un bateau semblait ne pas l'enchanter. Puis, sans que personne n'ait fait le moindre geste, toutes les barques glissèrent sur l'eau noire. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Poudlard qui étincelait, perché au sommet de la falaise.

Les barques franchirent une cascade de lierre et s'engagèrent dans un tunnel humide qui sentait le renfermé. Tous les canots percutèrent doucement le sol rocheux de la crique souterraine. Les élèves sautèrent à terre d'un même mouvement et le garçon qui avait fait le chemin avec Albus, Rose et Scorpius mit un main devant sa bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment supporté le voyage.

« On accélère ! » les pressa Hagrid.

Ils grimpèrent à sa suite un passage creusé dans la montagne et Albus ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était le chemin qu'avait emprunté son père il y a des années de cela. Ils débouchèrent alors sur une immense pelouse sombre qui s'étendait au pied du château éclairé. Ils montèrent les marches et le géant frappa trois fois à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

Un minuscule homme se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les cheveux blancs, en bataille et avait de longues mains ridés. Il semblait un peu excentrique mais ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Albus ne put réussir à lui donner un âge.

« Professeur Flitwick ! Voilà les élèves de première année, » dit Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

Le petit sorcier caressa sa barbe blanche et broussailleuse en jugeant les élèves du regard avec un œil bienveillant. Lorsqu'il vit Albus et Rose, il sourit ce qui eut pour effet de tirer sa peau parcheminée et de creuser de petits sillons sur tout son visage. Mais quand son regard tomba sur Scorpius, il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Le fils Malefoy feint de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Et bien, Hagrid, je vais m'occuper du reste ! »

Le géant adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Albus et Rose et disparut dans l'immense hall. Tout était immense et Albus se demanda s'il y avait un plafond car il ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Un escalier de marbre conduisait aux étages.

Le professeur Flitwick les guida vers une petite salle. Il était beaucoup plus facile à suivre que Hagrid et certains élèves durent se concentrer pour ne pas le dépasser. Albus entendait nettement l'agitation dans la salle d'à côté. Rose serra son bras. Elle était aussi tendue qu'un arc.

Le professeur récita son discours habituel et Rose ne put s'empêcher de finir la moitié de ses phrases à voix basses. Cela semblait la rassurer.

« Mettez vous en rang et suivez moi. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous les élèves applaudirent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent d'un pas vif dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique était toujours là et les chandelles suspendues dans les airs brillaient comme des centaines d'étoiles. Les immenses tables des quatre maisons étaient entourés d'élèves. Les professeurs, eux, étaient assis à l'extrémité de la salle, la dominant.

Les fantômes passaient dans le rang en riant et Albus pria pour que Peeves ne fasse pas des siennes. James lui en avait parlé. Il était, à ce qu'il parait, pire que lui, mais ça, Albus n'en était pas sur. D'ailleurs il chercha son frère parmi les Gryffondor mais n'arriva pas à le voir dans l'agitation générale.

Le professeur Flitwick déplaçait avec sa baguette un tabouret et le Choixpeau magique. Albus sentit son estomac se serrer et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le chapeau se mit alors en entonner son hymne et tous applaudirent. James lui avait dit que pour être accepté à Gryffondor il fallait combattre un troll. L'oncle Ron avait alors rit en lui disant que son frère Fred lui avait fait la même blague lors de sa première année.

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, veuillez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et montre le Choixpeau, » annonça Flitwick en déroulant la liste interminable des noms.

Ça y était, Albus était sur le point de vomir de terreur et Rose chancelait. Ils allaient enfin savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient être répartis et où ils allaient devoir accomplir toutes leur scolarité. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Mais ce qui était sur était que leurs années à Poudlard promettaient d'être exceptionnelles.

Tout comme celles de leurs parents.


	2. Les Quatre Maisons

« Ackroyd, Uland ! »

Le premier élève se dirigea d'un pas maladroit mais confiant vers son sort. Il vissa le chapeau sur sa tête qui réfléchit deux secondes avant de hurler :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les bruyants élèves de la maison se mirent à taper sur la table avec leurs poings et Albus crut entendre la voix de James qui couvrait les autres.

« Annesley, Tobias ! »

Un garçon se détacha de la file en tremblant. Il grimpa sur le tabouret et enfonça la chapeau sur sa tête.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Fébrile, il s'enfuit de l'estrade vers sa table qui l'acclamait.

« Bishoptree, Seth ! »

Le sorcier se précipita sur le tabouret. Albus reconnu le garçon avec qui ils avaient partagé la barque. Il était aussi livide que lors du voyage en canot. Peut-être qu'il avait le mal de terre également ? Albus ne savait pas si c'était possible.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Seth semblait sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'il s'écroula sur un des bancs, à côté des autres élèves de sa maison. Une clameur de tonnerre monta dans les rangs.

L'excitation était palpable. Albus sentait ses jambes défaillir. Il allait vomir. Rose, elle, se retenait comme une noyée à la manche de son cousin.

Les élèves défilaient. Certains confiant, d'autres dans le même état qu'Albus.

« Gascoigne, Fergus ! »

Il se faufila jusqu'au Choixpeau. Le couvre-chef ne mit pas longtemps à se décider.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Fergus glissa du tabouret pour rejoindre sa maison. Albus se sentait mal à l'aise en regardant les élèves vêtus de vert et d'argent. Il ne voulait_ pas _y aller. Il lui semblait qu'ils regardaient tous vers lui avec des sourires malsains. Le serpent de la banderole suspendue au-dessus de leur table le fixait de ses yeux noirs.

« Liripine, Doraleen ! »

Une fillette minuscule se fraya un chemin dans la file d'élève. Elle était à peine plus grande que Flitwick. Malgré sa taille, elle grimpa sur le tabouret avec grâce.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Elle sembla satisfaite et sautilla jusqu'à sa table où les Poufsouffle applaudissaient.

« Lockton, Erin ! »

A la différence de la précédente fille, Erin était immense. Elle dépassait Albus d'au moins une tête et avait les cheveux d'un blond éblouissant. Elle revêtit le Choixpeau avec appréhension.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Elle rejoignit à grand pas sa maison que l'ovationnait. Macmillan Moira … Serdaigle ...

« Malefoy, Scorpius ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Une rumeur discrète monta des tables. On chuchotait, murmurait et les messes basses fusaient comme des pétards ensorcelés.

«_C'est un Malefoy ….

_Mangemort …

_Cette famille …

_Drago …

_Lucius …

_Pourquoi est-il ici ?

_Il n'a rien à faire à Poudlard …

_Ils ont trahi Harry Potter …

_Ils se sont alliés à Volde …

_TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

MacGonagall, au centre de la table des professeurs avait crié. Elle paraissait encore plus sévère avec ses cheveux poivre-et-sel, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier émeraude et d'un chapeau assorti.

Albus vit Scorpius adresser à la directrice un regard reconnaissant. Le sorcier rassembla ses forces et ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'au tabouret. Il enfonça la chapeau sur son crâne blond et ferma les yeux. Son visage était contrit de terreur. A la différence de son père, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hurlé « SERPENTARD ! » dès qu'il avait effleuré sa tête.

Toute la salle scrutait le garçon. Il allait être envoyé à Serpentard, comme tous les Malefoy. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Certains Serpentards n'étaient même pas sur de vouloir de lui.

« Tiens, tiens, un Malefoy … » murmura le chapeau.

Le couvre-chef magique mit un temps fou à se décider et Albus se demanda même si les deux conversaient en silence, comme l'avait fait son père lors de sa première année. Peut-être qu'il lui demandait son avis ?

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il y eu un moment d'hébètement. Quoi ? Le chapeau s'était trompé ! C'était impossible ! Toute la salle demeurait silencieuse. Puis, quelqu'un applaudit. MacGonagall frappait dans ses mains avec un sourire bienveillant. Hagrid la suivit, puis tous les professeurs en firent de même. Bientôt, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle l'acclama.

Scorpius avait le visage sans émotion des gens qui viennent de recevoir un choc. Il s'installa avec les autres élèves qui, malgré leur réticence, ne purent s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Albus se sentit soulagé pour lui. Il était content qu'il ait pu échapper à Serpentard.

La liste continua. Nowforth, Henry … Poufsouffle ... Octavia Octavie … Poufsouffle également … Pandore, Robert … Serpentard … Albus se frigorifia.

« Potter, Albus ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, toute la salle se mit à l'ovationner.

« POTTER ! POTTER ! »

Il se demanda si James avait eu droit au même accueil. Surement. Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, Rose le poussa en avant. Il se retourna vers elle mais elle lui fit signe d'y aller, et vite. Il trébucha sur les marches. Il était sur d'avoir entendu son frère se moquer. Le Choixpeau couvrait ses yeux, le plongeant dans l'obscurité et il lui semblait que les cris et l'exaltation de la pièce était loin, très loin de lui.

« Potter, Potter, vous me donnez toujours du fil à retorde, vous autres … C'est de famille ? »

Le son des éclats de rire de la Grande Salle lui sembla étouffé.

« Ton père ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Ton grand-père également. Et ton frère m'a supplié de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas, » dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Même James ? Il s'était bien gardé de lui dévoiler ce détail …

« Je suppose que toi aussi, tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? »

Albus, malgré sa peur et son envie de supplier ne quémanda rien.

« Tiens, tu ne demande rien toi ? C'est très _courageux_ de ta part. Je crois que je vais me mettre à parier avec MacGonagall. Je mise dix mille Gallions que les cent prochaines générations de Potter seront à Gryffondor. »

Albus serrait les rebords du tabouret si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Bon, je crois que je t'ai assez fait attendre. GRYFFONDOR ! »

Il retira le chapeau et se rua littéralement sur la table de sa maison. Jamais il n'avait entendu un bruit pareil. Tous hurlaient, chantaient, célébraient l'arrivé d'Albus. James et Godric s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place.

« Et ben, tu vois, petit frère, c'était pas si compliqué ! Bienvenu parmi nous ! »

Il remarqua que Scorpius, en face, avait un demi-sourire. Le meilleur ami de son frère, Godric, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il était trop sonné pour répondre quoi que se soit.

Albus remarqua alors que la file des élèves de première année s'était considérablement rétrécie. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves dont Rose. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de maudire son nom de famille. Quelle idée de s'appeler Weasley ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être dans les dernier ? Sa tension était à son paroxysme et elle se retenait vraiment de hurler et de s'enfuir en courant. Son cœur tambourinait si fort à sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser. Elle vit Albus lui lancer un regard encourageant. Cela lui redonna un peu de force et surtout d'espoir.

Redgcombe, Espérance fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Sullivan Donald, encore tremblant, s'était précipité chez les Serdaigle et Totthill, Edgar chez les Poufsouffle. Versmisse, Kathleen et enfin Waldegrave, Bartholomeus furent tout les deux envoyés à Serpentard.

Rose savait que s'était à son tour. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Weasley, Rose ! »

C'était à elle de jouer.

Elle s'avança comme si elle allait à la mort. On aurait très bien pu jouer la marche funèbre derrière elle, cela conviendrait parfaitement à l'ambiance. Elle saisit le chapeau et la mit sur sa tête avec une lenteur calculée, cherchant à retarder l'échéance. A la seconde où le Choixpeau se posa sur ses cheveux châtains, il beugla :

« ENCORE UN WEASLEY ? Chaque année j'ai le droit à un nouveau ! Cette famille va finir par remplir les couloirs de Poudlard … »

Rose ferma les yeux et rougie de honte tandis que toute la salle s'esclaffa.

« Alors, ma petite demoiselle, que vois-je là ? »

Il marmonna tout seul durant une éternité et Rose se sentit d'humeur à courir un cent mètre.

« Vraiment, aucune surprise avec cette famille. Tous les même. Peut-être que l'année prochaine sera différente ? Je suis sur que le Weasley de l'année prochaine nous surprendra … Enfin, je l'espère. Bref, GRYFFONDOR ! »

Rose bondit de siège à la vitesse de la lumière avant que le chapeau ne change d'avis et se précipita sur Albus.

« On y est ! On y est ! » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les applaudissements des autres.

Son cousin ne put que lui sourire. Il n'avait rien comprit de ce qu'elle avait dit. James applaudissait bruyamment, encore plus fort que tout les autres.

MacGonagall se leva. L'agitation cessa instantanément.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Mais je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est probablement l'un des derniers soirs où vous vous amusez autant. Il faudra penser à travailler tout au long de cette année scolaire ! »

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Pourtant, MacGonagall était sérieuse. Mais elle ne répondit rien et se rassit avec le même regard chaleureux.

Albus était affamé. Toutes ces émotions lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Les assiettes et les plats devant lui étaient remplis de denrées et il ne se priva pas, se servant une quantité de rosbif digne d'un troll. Son frère avait du en prendre deux fois plus et dévorait littéralement tout ce qui passait sous son nez. Godric riait bruyamment et James parlait la bouche pleine.

« Et bien, grinça une élève d'en face, j'ai une vue plongeante sur le fond de ton estomac, Potter. »

Albus leva le nez de son assiette. En face de son goinfre de frère, une sorcière le toisait avec dédain. Ses lourds cheveux châtains avaient des reflets roux sous la lumière dorée de la Grande Salle et ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre étaient perçants.

« Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, Kwiat ! » rétorqua James d'un air narquois.

Albus n'en revenait pas. Il se tenait un face d'un célébrité ! Alors s'était elle, la fameuse Euphrasia Kwiat ? Son frère lui avait cassé les pieds tout l'été à propos de cette fille ! Kwiat par ci … Kwiat par là … Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la rencontrait en vrai !

« Justement. Manger en face d'un porc me regarde. »

Scorpius, qui était à côté d'elle, se faisait tout petit. Une aura sombre commençait à embourber l'air autour d'Euphrasia. Elle le fusillait littéralement du regard.

« Oooooh ! Attention James, elle va te foudroyer ! » se moqua Godric en donnant un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes de son ami.

La sorcière arqua un sourcil méprisant.

« Il me semble ne pas t'avoir parlé, Londubat. Et puis, méfie toi, ton père te surveille. »

Elle sourit. Godric se retourna vers son père qui, de la table des professeur, lui faisait de grands gestes. Il replongea dans son assiette, rouge de honte.

Au fur et à mesure que les plats défilaient, Albus remarquait que James ouvrait de plus en plus la bouche alors qu'il mâchouillait. Kwiat feignait de l'ignorer mais ses lèvres pincées la trahissaient, ce qui encourageait encore plus James à continuer son petit jeu.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête passait au milieu de la table des Gryffondor en marchant dans les plats, les refroidissant considérablement. Il décrochait sa tête à chaque fois qu'un première année lui demandait pourquoi il était quasi sans tête ce qui les faisait glapir d'effroi. En effet, cela avait de quoi vous couper l'appétit.

Rose discutait avec Espérance Redgcombe, encore toute tremblante d'émotion.

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir ! Mon père ne m'avait pas parlé de ça … » murmurait-elle en tripotant ses cheveux blonds.

Rose acquiesça avec vigueur.

« J'ai tellement hâte que la saison de Quidditch recommence ! J'ai bien envie de faire brouter le gazon aux Serpentards ! » se vantait James en bombant le torse.

En effet, lui et Godric étaient poursuiveurs. Les jumeaux Finnigan, Renold et Arnold, jouaient au poste de batteurs. Kwiat était gardienne. Quant à l'attrapeur, il s'agissait de Heath Thomas qui détenait ce poste. Le fils de Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown s'était d'ailleurs révélé excellent.

« Sérieusement, je sens que cette année va être bonne pour les Gryffondor ! Tremblez, Serpentards ! »

Et il partit dans un fou rire gargantuesque.

Albus vérifia si son frère n'avait pas changé sa boisson en alcool. Avant de crier gare, James se mit à entonner l'hymne de Poudlard. Bientôt, toute l'école l'imita. Le tout était cacophonique. Tous les élèves finirent à des moments différents et Godric fut le dernier à terminer sous les applaudissements généraux.

« Merci pour cette magnifique interprétation, monsieur Londubat, mais maintenant, au lit ! » ordonna MacGonagall en frappant dans ses mains.

Tous les restes du carnage qu'avait été le banquet disparurent en un instant.

« Aller les Gryffondor, suivez moi ! » héla la préfète de la maison.

Heath Thomas imita sa voix en exagérant d'au moins quatre octaves. James, Godric et les jumeaux Finnigan pouffèrent. La sorcière se retourna.

« Heath, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que je ne peux pas te punir ! Que dirais-tu d'un petit séjour chez Rusard ? Je suis sur qu'il saura s'occuper de toi. »

L'attrapeur de Gryffondor pâlit de terreur.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Allez, plus vite les Gryffondors. »

Alors qu'il suivait la préfète, Albus ne cessait de se retourner, guettant Peeves avec appréhension. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un esprit frappeur dont même James disait qu'il était pire que lui. Ils grimpèrent des escaliers et après quelques virages, arrivèrent face au portrait de la grosse dame. Par chance, le fantôme blagueur ne s'était pas montré.

« Le mot de passe ? » demanda le portrait qui se pâmait dans sa robe rose.

La chef de file s'éclaircit la voix.

« Fried Pullus. »

La femme fit une courbette alors que le tableau pivotait. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le trou sombre creusé dans le mur et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle était aux couleurs de la maison, rouge et or. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre de le cheminé. De gros fauteuils moelleux remplissaient la pièce.

Un immense tableau était accroché sur le mur du fond. Harry Potter, en tenu de Quidditch, le Vif d'Or à la main avait un sourire resplendissant. Albus se rapprocha et lut :

« Harry Potter,

Le plus grand attrapeur qui ait jamais joué au Quidditch chez Gryffondor. Reconnu pour son courage et sa force ainsi que pour sa bonté et sa bienveillance. »

Rose sautilla jusqu'à son cousin.

« Bonne nuit, je n'en peux plus. On se voit demain ! »

Et elle grimpa dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des filles. Albus étouffa un bâillement. Il ferait bien d'imiter l'exemple de Rose, il ne tenait plus debout. Il découvrit sa valise posée sur son lit. Il se changea rapidement et se mit au lit. Il remarqua que Scorpius était déjà couché dans le lit voisin. Seule une touffe de cheveux blonds dépassait des couvertures. Il était même presque sur d'entendre James ronfler comme un bienheureux depuis le dortoir des deuxième année.

Albus sourit, puis s'endormit.

Les histoires sérieuses commençaient demain, après tout.


	3. Entraînement de Quidditch

James avait décrété que la famille Potter avait trois règles primordiales.

Premièrement, tous les Potter_ devait_ briser les règles. C'était dans les gènes, à ce qu'il paraissait. On ne pouvait pas lutter contre et même quand on voulait le respecter, on finissait toujours par enfreindre le règlement.

Deuxièmement, un Potter se _devait_ de jouer au Quidditch. Et il devait être excellent dans le domaine. Voler sur un balai était aussi dans le sang de la famille.

Et enfin troisièmement, et c'était probablement la plus ridicule de toutes les règles qui pouvaient exister, un Potter _devait _épouser une_ rousse_. James Potter premier du nom avait eu Lily Evans et Harry Potter avait Ginny Weasley.

Mais, alors qu'il avait les yeux plongés dans sa marmelade de citrouille, Albus ne put s'empêcher de se poser une question. S'il jouait au Quidditch, il respectait l'une des trois règles des Potter, non ? Donc il ne brisait pas les règles, ce qui ne répondait pas au premier commandement. Il aurait pu se casser la tête durant encore un long moment si Rose ne s'était pas mise à lui hurler dans les oreilles :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Al ? On doit être en cours d'histoire de la magie dans dix minutes et tu n'as pas encore fini ton petit déjeuner ! »

Ah … l'histoire de la magie. Albus ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Il s'endormait chaque fois que le professeur Binns commençait à parler. Il avait beau lutter, c'était plus fort que lui. Ce qui lui avait valu les remontrances de Rose. Le cours était ennuyant à mourir. D'ailleurs, Binns était peut-être mort d'ennui à force d'entendre le son de sa voix, mais ça, personne ne pouvait le prouver. Son père l'avait prévenu mais il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Un cours ne pouvait pas être aussi ennuyant que ça, non ? Et bien si.

A l'inverse du cours du professeur Binns, celui du professeur Londubat était beaucoup plus intéressant. Mais Albus essayait de ne pas trop croiser le regard de Neville de peur que celui-ci se mette à lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille et pire encore, _leur transmettre ses amitiés_. Il ne pouvait décemment pas parler de ses parents à un professeur ! Lui, non mais Rose, si. Elle était décidée à bien se faire voir par l'ensemble de ses professeurs et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se montrer brillante. Ce qui, bien sur, enfonçait un peu plus Albus. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tant de choses ? L'oncle Ron ( s'il avait été là ) lui aurait probablement dit : « C'est dans les gènes ! » Mais Albus savait que c'était plus dans les gènes de sa tante Hermione que dans ceux de l'oncle Ron.

Flitwick, qui était aussi le sous-directeur, était, quant à lui, égal à lui-même. Sa voix fluette faisait toujours et encore bourdonner les oreilles d'Albus plusieurs minutes après qu'il ait quitté la salle.

Pour son premier cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, il était prêt comme jamais. Il avait du papier vierge, de l'encre neuve et il avait nettoyé sa baguette. Il s'attendait à un cours passionnant, pleins de nouveaux sortilèges et surtout _vivant_ ( pas comme ceux du professeur Binns ). Mais lorsqu'il vit le professeur et surtout sa première heure, sa joie retomba aussitôt. L'homme était immense, froid comme de la glace et parlait d'une voix si grave qu'il fallait se concentrer pour l'entendre ( Albus regrettait presque le ton fluet de Flitwick ). De plus, il n'avait fait que parler de mages noirs que personne, absolument personne de connaissait. Ursula la Sombre ? Ernest le Maudit ? Jamais entendu parlé. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le cours sur Voldemort bien que le professeur ne daigne pas en parler. Mais, des rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs. On disait que le professeur Corvus ne resterait pas plus d'un an. Lorsqu'Albus avait demandé pourquoi à un élève de troisième année, il avait éclaté de rire :

« Mais enfin, tout le monde sait que le poste est maudit ! Regarde, je suis en troisième année et j'ai eu trois professeurs de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Il paraît que Voldemort aurait jeté un sort sur ce poste car Dumbledore a refusé de lui accorder la place ! Et même s'il est mort, la malédiction continue. Je me demande bien qui assurera le cours, l'année prochaine … »

Mais cela ne remontait pas le moral d'Albus. Il avait quand même un an à faire avec Corvus et cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère.

Mais le cours qu'Albus préférait était sans aucun doute la métamorphose. Le professeur Dulcia était la femme la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et il connaissait Luna Lovegood. Ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait d'énormes lunettes rondes qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage et un visage joufflu, toujours rose suite à un sort qui avait mal tourné. Elle mettait tout et n'importe quoi dans ses cheveux qui était tellement long qu'elle s'en servait parfois comme d'un coussin. Une fois, après avoir cherché pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle avait sorti tout un matériel de couture, puis elle s'était mise à raccommoder son chapeau. Rose, à la différence de tous les autres élèves, n'aimait pas son cours. Elle le trouvait « déstructuré », « sans fil conducteur » ou alors « farfelu ». Pourtant, elle était la seule à prendre des notes au mot près prononcés par Dulcia. D'ailleurs, c'était elle la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Albus s'attendait au pire avec le cours de Potion. Son frère lui avait raconté les horreurs que leur avait fait subir le professeur Seos à lui, à Godric et aux jumeaux Finnigan ( mais on disait aussi que ceux-ci ne cessaient de lancer des vannes stupides aux Serpentards avec qui toutes les première année de Gryffondor partageaient le cours ). Mais à sa grande surprise, il se révéla être un excellent élève et Seos semblait même l'apprécier. Il avait été le seul avec Seth Bishoptree à réussir leur potion pour faire pousser les cheveux ( Rose était d'ailleurs furieuse ). James lui avait alors dit que c'était parce qu'il s'appelait Albus _Severus_ Potter et que cet idiot de professeur devait avoir une admiration sans borne pour Rogue, le plus grand maître des potions. Ce qui lui avait valu des regards méprisants de la part des Serpentards. Alors comme ça, même le directeur de leur maison aimait bien _ce_ Potter ? Une honte !

Mais bien que les cours ne soit pas très amusant, Albus aimait apprendre et ses professeurs n'avaient pas de rancune particulière contre lui. A la différence de Scorpius Malefoy.

Les professeurs ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour le regarder de travers où de pincer les lèvres lorsque leur regard croisait celui de Scorpius. De plus, les élèves ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. On l'avait enfermé dans le placard des potions deux fois en une semaine et lors du cours de métamorphose, une certaine Rose Weasley avait ensorcelé son aiguille pour qu'elle le pique toutes les trois minutes. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner pendant une heure en cherchant qui pouvait bien le harceler comme ça.

Lors du repas de vendredi soir, après avoir fait ses devoirs tout l'après-midi avec Rose ( qui c'était révélée encore plus impitoyable qu'elle ne l'était déjà ), Albus avait observé Scorpius subir une nouvelle humiliation commise par son frère James. Le pauvre Malefoy avait subi le sortilège d'Assurdiato, si bien qu'avec ses oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'entendait plus rien.

« Mais regarde moi cet imbécile ! Il ne sait même pas comment s'en débarrasser ! Et bien, Monsieur le Sang-Pur, on ne réplique pas ? Mais j'oubliais, tu n'entends même pas ce que je te dis ! »

Arnold ( à moi que cela ne soit Renold ) s'était esclaffé si bruyamment que toute la Grande Salle devait l'avoir entendu. Rose pouffait et James continuait de rire.

« Laisse le tranquille. »

Albus s'était levé et affrontait pour la première fois son frère. Il s'était alors arrêté de ricaner.

«_Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, petit frère ? Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu.

_J'ai dit : Laisse le tranquille.

_Ah oui ? Alors comme ça, tu défends un Serpentard ?

_Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, James ! C'est un Gryffondor !

_Toute sa famille a été cher Serpentard, cette salle maison de sales traître ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Poudlard ne l'a pas dissoute ! Le sang des lâches coule dans ses veines ! Son père a failli tuer le notre, comment oses-tu le défendre ? Je suis sur que le Choixpeau s'est trompé ! »

James était livide. Il avait débité tout cela d'une traite et ses yeux bruns envoyaient des éclairs.

« Que crois-tu que notre père dirait s'il te voyait sympathiser avec l'ennemi ? Moi je crois qu'il penserait à une _trahison_ ! »

Albus serra les poings.

«_Et moi je crois que ce n'est pas un ennemi, James. Scorpius _est_ un Gryffondor _pas_ un Serpentard. Je crois aussi que tu te trompes sur le sort des Serpentards. Ceux qui sont là n'ont rien demandé à personne, ils n'étaient pas là pendant la Bataille Finale !

_Oui, mais ceux qui sont partis en abandonnant l'école derrière eux sont leurs parents !

_Tu n'en ai même pas sur ! Et quant bien même ils seraient leurs parents, eux, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! »

Rose avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais vu Albus si énervé. James bouillonnait de rage. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Scorpius, lui, regardait la scène avec de grands yeux ébahis. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire ? Il n'entendait absolument rien avec ce bourdonnement. Mais il savait que les deux frères étaient en train de se hurler dessus.

Albus et James se toisèrent avec un air de défi puis, le second fils d'Harry contourna la table et partit à grands pas. Rose était pétrifiée. Que devait-elle faire ? Le suivre ? Rester ? Mais ses jambes décidèrent pour elle et elle se lança à sa poursuite. Scorpius qui avait fini par comprendre, les suivirent également.

« Je crois que je commence à aimer ton frère, James … » avait murmuré Euphrasia alors que les trois jeunes laissaient la Grande Salle derrière eux.

Heureusement, ils n'entendirent pas le juron qu'avait craché le sorcier.

« Al ! Attend moi ! » soufflait Rose alors qu'elle lui courrait après.

Albus pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'effondra sur le canapé. Sa cousine et Scorpius rentrèrent également après un instant d'hésitation.

Il était sur d'avoir fait une erreur. Se battre contre son propre frère à propos de _Scorpius Malefoy_ ? Il le connaissait à peine ! Il commençait vraiment à regretter son emportement. Et bien sur, Rose en rajoutait une couche.

« Merci. »

Albus, qui avait plongé sa tête dans ses mains, releva le nez vers le fils de Drago.

« Merci de m'avoir défendu. »

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait juste de le _remercier_ ? Le remercier de s'être battu contre son frère ?

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Mon frère est un idiot quelquefois. Bon d'accord, souvent. Mais il n'est pas méchant. »

Alors là, c'était le pompon. Rose allait de surprises en surprises.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis habitué aux insultes, alors ce n'est pas bien grave. »

Sa voix était amère, sourde et froide. Il avait beau dire que sa allait, il n'était pas immunisé contre les pics qu'on lui lançait à longueur de journée. Une pointe de culpabilité transparut sur le visage de Rose mais elle l'effaça aussitôt. Elle se persuada alors que ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver était de la pitié.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Albus se leva aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère maintenant. Alors qu'il commençait à s'enfuir dans le dortoirs des garçons, le portrait pivota, le figeant sur place. Mais heureusement, ce n'était que Kwiat et Espérance Redgcombe. Celle-ci bafouilla deux mots incompréhensibles qui devaient surement être « Bonne nuit » avant de filer dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Euphrasia, elle, les regardait avec un drôle de sourire.

« Vous feriez bien de monter vous couchez, James ne va pas tarder. »

Elle tourna les talons et murmura « Quel idiot … » avant de disparaître à la suite d'Espérance.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Albus qui lâcha :

« Bonne soirée ! »

Avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir. Il se jeta sous les couvertures. Scorpius monta sans dire un mot et se glissa dans son lit. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, un brouhaha monta de la salle commune et Albus se douta que James venait de rentrer. Il fit semblant de dormir, de peur que son frère ne monte le voir et continue la dispute. En bas, il l'entendit rire et il était même sur de l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom d'une voix menaçante.

Il avait fait une erreur monumentale.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était levé au aurores pour ne pas croiser James au petit déjeuner. Après une nuit hantée par des cauchemars, il s'était glissé à pas de loup hors de la salle commune. Alors qu'il referma le portrait, heureux de n'avoir réveillé personne et soufflant de soulagement, il se retourna. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa cousine. Il fit un bond en arrière et hoqueta de surprise.

« J'en étais sure ! Tu aurais osé partir sans moi ? Je n'y crois pas ! »

Il marmotta deux ou trois excuses :

« Mais enfin, je n'aurais pas pu aller te chercher, si Jacinthe Thomas m'avait entendu dans le dortoir des première année, elle m'aurait arraché la tête. »

Elle releva la tête et prit son petit air vexé.

«_Tu aurais au moins pu m'attendre dans la salle commune.

_Et si James était descendu avant toi ? »

Rien que d'énoncer la perspective d'une telle hypothèse le faisait trembler. Il aurait peut-être même préféré se retrouver face à face avec la préfète alors qu'il tentait de pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Rose haussa les épaules.

« Je t'en voudrais peut-être jusqu'à ce soir. Je considère cela comme un abandon. »

Albus voulut se défendre mais elle le coupa net :

« Allons manger, je meurs de faim. Et puis tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons levés tôt. Nous allons pouvoir nous avancer pour les deux semaines à venir et même apprendre des leçons en avance pour le cours d'enchantements. Ah et aussi, et cela n'est pas un avantage mineur, nous aurons toutes les pâtes à citrouille que nous voulons. »

Rose avait un faible pour les pâtes à citrouille.

Ils arrivèrent presque les premiers dans la Grande Salle où seuls quelques Serdaigles et Serpentards commençaient leur repas du matin. Comme Albus s'y attendait, sa cousine bourra ses poches de ses friandises préférées. Quelquefois, il avait peur qu'elle devienne énorme comme l'oncle Dudley.

Mais alors qu'ils finissaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, des dizaines de grands ducs laissèrent tomber les journaux quotidiens à différents endroits stratégiques de chaque grande table. Un hibou tout déplumé laissa d'ailleurs s'écraser_ La Gazette du Sorcier_ en plein dans l'assiette, heureusement presque vide, d'Albus. En lettres grasses s'étalait le gros titre :

« UN ELEVE DISPARAÎT A DURMSTRANG ! »

Fugue ou kidnapping ? Rodrig Snieg a disparu dans la nuit du 10 au 11 septembre. L'élève se serait évaporé alors que lui et quelques amis avaient décidé d'aller s'amuser près du lac non loin de l'école. Durmstrang est sur ses gardes. »

En dessous de l'article, un garçon d'environ quatorze ans fixait Albus de ses yeux gris. Derrière lui, Rose souffla :

« Encore un qui a fugué. »

Il haussa les épaules et reposa le journal. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier entraînement de Quidditch aux vues du prochain match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle.

Albus prit garde à ne pas croiser son frère tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs avec Rose. Il faisait des tours et des détours et finirent par se retrouver perdus dans l'immense château. Ils mirent un temps fou à retrouver leur chemin et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au stade, les deux maisons emplissaient déjà les gradins. Même si ce n'était qu'un entraînement, le Quidditch provoquait toujours un engouement et ce, pour tous les sorciers. Tous les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient déjà en place, équipés et remontés à bloc. En face, chez Gryffondor, Jacinthe Thomas, qui était la dernière des trois poursuiveurs, Heath Thomas et Euphrasia Kwiat étaient présents. Ils fixaient avec des yeux furibonds l'entrée des vestiaires. Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, James, Godric et les jumeaux firent leur apparition.

«_Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer la préfète d'un air mauvais.

_Les héros savent se faire attendre ! Grinça le frère d'Albus.

_On a assez entendu comme ça ! S'écria un Serdaigle à l'autre bout du terrain, commençons ! »

Une rumeur monta des bancs des spectateurs. Jacinthe fut la première à enfourcher son balai avant de s'envoler suivie de près par son frère. Des gradins, Albus vit Kwiat jeter un regard méprisant à James avant de s'élever dans les airs. Avec un sourire en coin, James donna un coup de pied puissant dans le sol et se mit à suivre la gardienne.

« Bon ! Hurla Jacinthe, c'est un match amical pour se remettre dans le bain ! Vous êtes prêts … C'est parti ! »

Le Souaffle vola de main en main si vite qu'Albus avait du mal à le suivre des yeux. Il ne distinguait même plus où était son frère parmi toutes les capes rouges qui tourbillonnaient sous le soleil aveuglant. Pour le match amical, le Vif d'Or n'était pas de sorti et les deux attrapeurs se contentaient de faire des pointes de vitesse, des freinages brusques et de suivre un caillou bien moins rapide que le Vif d'Or qu'avait ensorcelé le chef d'équipe des Serdaigle. Kwiat tournaient autour des buts comme un faucon et chaque fois que le Souaffle était lancé dans sa direction elle le renvoyait d'une frappe digne d'un troll vers les Poursuiveurs de son équipe. Chaque but faisait monter une ovation. Albus devait l'avouer, James était vraiment un excellent joueur, quand il ne faisait pas l'idiot avec Godric.

Le match se déroulait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un Cognard échappe à la vigilance de Renold. La balle fonça vers Jacinthe qui passait devant lui à ce moment précis. Arnold fila comme une fusée et tenta de dévier le Cognard dans sa direction. La préfète se retourna, alors qu'elle venait de marquer un but et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la balle noire lui arriver dessus. Elle plongea vers le sol et vola en rase-motte pour tenter d'éviter la furie. Des glapissements et des « Oh ! » d'effroi retentissaient parmi les spectateurs. Albus regardait la scène qui se déroulait avec des yeux effrayés. Après deux minutes de course poursuite, le Cognard percuta de plein fouet la préfète. Elle tomba de son balai et roula sur l'herbe.

« Jacinthe ! »

Son frère se précipita à côté d'elle. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés de leur banc pour voir se qu'il se passait.

« Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh ! » beuglait Heath.

Euphrasia fila à toute vitesse vers l'école. Tous les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle entourait la préfète.

« Jacinthe, ça va ? Répond moi ! Est-ce-que tu m'entends ? »

La pauvre fille gémit en se tenant la cheville qui faisait un angle étrange.

« Je crois que … Je crois que ma cheville est cassée. »

Elle tenta de le bouger mais glapit.

« Arrête de la tordre ! Madame Pomfresh va arriver, détend toi. »

Renold avait un air désolé et confus sur le visage. Il s'était approché de la blessée et avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson mort.

L'infirmière précédée d'Euphrasia arriva en courant. Elle examina rapidement la joueuse et prononça son diagnostic, les sourcils froncés :

« Cheville brisé. Plus de Quidditch pendant deux trimestres. »

Elle la plaça dans un brancard puis le fit léviter. Renold et Heath la suivirent.

«_Mais Madame Pomfresh … La potion pour faire repousser les os … glapit-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, je te préviens.

_Mais je pourrais rejouer une fois que ma cheville sera …

_Pas question, jeune fille. Tu voudrais peut-être qu'elle se brise à nouveau ? »

La préfète baissa les yeux. Renold bégaya :

«_Je suis désolée, Jacinthe, je … j'ai relâché mon attention …

_Ce n'est pas grave, Renold, c'est bon, ça va aller. Mais promettez moi une chose.

_Tout ce que tu veux.

_Gagnez la coupe. Avec ou sans moi, gagnez la ! Et c'est un ordre de la préfète et de la chef d'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

_Mais sans un troisième poursuiveur …

_Trouvez-en un. »

Albus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait déjà vu un match de Quidditch à la télévision et il avait joué avec son père, sa mère et son frère mais jamais il n'avait cru qu'un Cognard puisse faire aussi mal. La pauvre Jacinthe était contrite de douleur et il était même sur d'avoir aperçu des larmes.

James, encore au centre du terrain, leva la tête vers les spectateurs de sa maison et prononça avec sa voix magicalement amplifiée :

« Les Gyffondors ! Beugla-t-il, vous voulez gagnez la coupe de Quidditch ? »

Des hurlements montèrent des rangs.

« Vraiment ? »

La tumulte redoubla.

« Et bien, il va nous falloir un nouveau poursuiveur, alors tous à vos balais ! Le recrutement commence Lundi en fin d'après-midi ! »

Des « hourra ! » retentirent.

Les paris étaient lancés.

Qui serait le prochain poursuiveur de Gryffondor ?


	4. L'Invitation d'Hagrid

Albus n'était pas mauvais au Quidditch.

Pas mauvais du tout, même.

Après tout, alors qu'il était encore un enfant, son père l'avait entraîné. De même que sa mère. Il avait tout pour être un bon joueur. D'ailleurs, son premier cours avec Madame Ginestra avait été un succès. Même si le vieux Nimbus 2000 fourni par l'école tremblait un peu et si la direction était un peu difficile, Albus s'en était très bien sorti. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas postuler au poste de poursuiveur.

«_Mais enfin, Rose, il y a des tonnes d'élèves meilleurs que moi ! Avait-il murmuré à sa cousine alors qu'ils étaient à table.

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Al, avait-elle répliqué sans détourner les yeux de son assiette.

_Et puis, deux Potter dans une équipe, c'est beaucoup trop !

_Il y a bien deux Finnigan et il y avait deux Thomas.

_James va _encore_ se moquer de moi ! Et dans l'impossible hypothèse où je serais qualifié, je ne pense pas qu'on formera une très bonne équipe …

_Vous êtes frères et si c'est pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch, James est prêt à tout.

_Mais … »

Là, il commençait vraiment à être à cours d'idée.

«_Et si … Et si je me prenais un Cognard, tu imagines ?

_Se sont les risques du métier. James n'est jamais tombé de son balai, je crois.

_Mais … Les gens risquent de penser que je fais ça pour attirer l'attention !

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'attention des gens, James ne fait que la détourner. »

Ça y était, il n'avait plus aucun argument en poche. Rose sentit que la victoire était proche et leva enfin le nez de son plat.

« Alors, c'est bon ? Tu vas te présenter à la sélection ? »

Albus réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, il baissa la tête vers ses pieds, vaincu. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si monter sur un balai était un calvaire pour lui. Il adorait voler.

« Oui, je pense que j'irais voir Ginestra. »

Rose se leva et s'étira.

« Et bien, voilà ! Moi, si j'avais la chance de savoir voler comme toi, je me présenterais sur le champs et sans tergiversions ! »

Albus lui emboita le pas. Il se retourna pour voir Scorpius les suivre. Rose grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis le sauvetage de Malefoy, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de les suivre, au plus grand malheur de Rose. Elle cherchait à l'éviter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Elle prétendait qu'il avait de mauvaises ondes et que cela influait sur sa qualité de travail et qu'en plus, si les autres les voyaient ensemble, ils deviendraient également des parias. Mais pour une obscure raison, Albus ne se préoccupait pas de se que les autres pouvaient penser. Il éprouvait plutôt de la compassion envers Scorpius.

« Le mot de passe ? »

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ils étaient déjà devant la Grosse Dame ?

« Fried Pullus. »

Rose s'engouffra dans le trou, suivie par son cousin et son pire ennemi. Elle se coucha sur le canapé et Albus s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Scorpius les observait, un peu plus loin.

« Il ne me met pas à l'aise. On ne peut pas parler librement, on dirait qu'il nous espionne … » chuchota Rose tout bas.

Albus leva les yeux rapidement vers le sorcier puis se retourna rapidement vers sa cousine.

«_Peut-être qu'il est juste … Je ne sais pas moi …

_Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, Al ! Ce type est malade. Tous les Malefoy sont malades. Alors s'il te plait n'essaye même pas de lui …

_Scorpius ! La coupa-t-il, toi aussi tu vas participer aux sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

_Albus Severus Potter ! Qu'est ce que je viens de te … siffla-t-elle.

_Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. Tu te présentes, toi ?

_Je sens que les ennuis vont arriver … marmotta Rose plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

_Je pense. Mais il y aura d'autres élèves beaucoup plus forts que nous …

_Je t'ai vu sur un balai et crois moi, tu as ça dans le sang. »

Albus crut entendre James.

« On verra bien. »

Le second fils Potter se leva et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers et que les autres le croyaient hors de porté, il entendit Rose siffler :

« Mon cousin est vraiment _trop_ gentil et naïf. Mais moi non. Alors prend garde à toi, Malefoy, je te surveille. Et au moindre faux pas, je ne manquerait pas de t'achever. »

Puis, elle lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de disparaître dans son dortoir. Scorpius déglutit sans avoir eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Albus lança un regard désolé au sorcier avant de monter dans les chambres. Il ne l'entendit pas monter ni même se coucher mais il était sur qu'il resta éveillé toute la nuit.

Ça y était.

Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus venait d'arriver.

Hagrid venait de les inviter pour manger des _gâteaux maisons_.

Non pas que voir le garde chasse leur déplaise, ils adoraient Hagrid. Mais en ce qui concernait les biscuits, c'était autre chose. Heureusement que Crockdur était là.

Rose et Albus se dirigeait vers la cabane du garde chasse, toujours plantée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. La haute cime des arbres couvraient le chemin sombre qui menait au cœur du bois obscur. Savoir que des créatures dangereuses pouvaient vivre dedans fit frissonner Albus. La forêt semblait vouloir les engloutir sous son feuillage dense. Rose toqua timidement à l'immense porte de bois. Hagrid l'ouvrit à la volée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Entrez, entrez, allons, ne soyez pas timides ! »

Les deux cousins se pressèrent à l'intérieur. Le géant les fit asseoir sur un petit banc, coincé entre un mur et la panière du molosse. D'ailleurs, celui avait posé sa lourde tête sur les genoux de Rose et il commençait à baver abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais le chien grognait pour qu'elle lui gratte la tête. Voyant son air piteux, elle posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne recouvert de poils sombres.

« Je vais vous faire du thé. Il faut toujours du thé pour aller avec mes petits gâteaux. »

Rose et son cousin grimacèrent mais Hagrid, qui était de dos, ne le remarqua pas. Albus nota que le journal du jour était plié sur la table. Il le saisit.

« NOUVELLE DISPARITION A DURMSTRANG ! »

Après la curieuse disparition de Rodrig Snieg, un élève sérieux et sans histoire, Eleanor Rosenwalt s'évapore à son tour. La jeune sorcière aurait disparu de son dortoir seulement un jour après la fugue ou l'enlèvement supposé de Rodrig. Les enquêteurs n'ont à ce jour aucune nouvelle des deux adolescents. Fuite d'amoureux ou alors enlèvements ? Le mystère reste entier. »

La photo de la jeune fille était en dessous de l'article.

Un sifflement aigu fit sursauter Albus.

« Le thé est prêt ! » chantonna Hagrid.

Il les servit dans des petites tasses grossièrement décorées et ébréchées qu'il posa sur la table ou une assiette de cookies trônait.

« Ah, vous êtes au courant pour les disparitions ? Une sale histoire … »

Rose et Albus levèrent des yeux intéressés vers le géant qui louchait sur l'article.

«_Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le sorcier en paraissant soudainement fasciné par Crockdur qui reniflait à la vue des gâteaux.

_Je ne pense pas que se soit des enlèvements. Il faudrait être sacrement futé pour pénétrer comme ça dans une école de magie et en ressortir avec un gamin sous le bras. Ces petits font une petite escapade en amoureux et ils se sont perdus. Malheureusement, les bois qui entourent Durmstrang ne sont pas vraiment … Bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Ils acquiescèrent vivement.

« J'espère qu'ils les retrouveront vite._ Vivants_, bien sur. »

Albus déglutit.

« Enfin, nous sommes là pour parler un peu de vos parents. Alors comment vont-ils ? Et la petite Lily ? Et ton jeune frère Hugo ? »

Ils parlèrent de leur famille durant un moment puis Hagrid se mit à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs sur la première année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Ils m'ont bien eu ces petits voyous ! Je n'aurais jamais trahi Dumbledore, jamais ! Mais ils ont su me tirer les vers du nez, ces sacripants ! Ils étaient là avec leur frimousse innocente ! Et dire qu'ils ont affronté Touffu … »

L'oncle Ron et le père d'Albus avait souvent parlé du chien à trois têtes à leurs enfants. Le molosse le plus doux du monde si on lui jouait un morceau de musique ! Il aurait fait un très bon chien de garde, d'après Ron.

«_Mais maintenant, renifla Hagrid, je ne le vois presque plus …

_Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose.

_Il vit avec mon frère Graup. Oh, je ne suis pas triste ! Ils s'entendent vraiment bien tous les deux. Mais Graup est tellement étourdi ! J'ai toujours peur qu'il oublie de le nourrir … Quelquefois, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir quand j'y pense ... »

Il se moucha dans un vieux mouchoir à pois. Albus profita de cet instant d'inadvertance pour donner trois cookies à Crockdur qui les dévora en un clin d'œil avant de lui lécher les mains.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ami avec le petit Scorpius … »

Rose se figea. Oh non. Ça y était. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était amie avec lui ! Elle aurait voulu aller hurler sur tous les toits de l'école qu'elle. N'était. Pas. Amie. Avec. Scorpius. Malefoy !

«_Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis … marmonna-t-elle.

_Vraiment ? Mais pourtant James m'a dit que …

_James ? Se mortifia Albus.

_Oui, James, ton frère, répondit Hagrid, un peu désorienté, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il … Enfin, il voudrait mieux ne pas trop faire confiance à Scorpius … Vous savez, cette famille a quand même …

_Trahie nos parents ? Gronda Rose d'une voix sourde.

_Oui. Méfiez-vous, on ne sait jamais. »

Oh si, elle savait. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle et ce durant toute l'année scolaire et les suivantes s'il le fallait. Il allait bien finir par se trahir et à cet instant précis, elle sera là.

« Il se fait tard, je ne voudrais pas que vous rentriez lorsque la nuit sera là. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait un nouveau poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Albus qui baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

« Je suis sur que tu vas faire des étincelles ! J'essayerais de venir voir les sélections demain ! »

Ils se dirent au revoir et au moment où les deux sorciers franchirent la porte, le garde chasse les rattrapa.

« Ah, vous avez failli oublier vos gâteaux ! Tenez ! »

Il leur bourra les mains de cookies, sourit puis claqua la porte. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la cabane, Rose maugréa :

«_Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ça ?

_Ils sont durs comme de la pierre, je ne veux même pas essayer de les gouter. Ils pèsent vraiment une tonne.

_Attends, j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Elle saisit sa baguette et fit léviter les gâteaux un peu maladroitement puis les fit voler dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Quelqu'un finira bien par les manger ! »

Elle s'esclaffa mais son rire retomba aussitôt et sa mine s'assombrit.

« Et dire que tout le monde pense qu'on est amis avec Scorpius Malefoy ! Ma vie est fichue ! »

Albus n'osa rien rétorquer mais il se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave. Le pauvre Scorpius avait assez d'ennuis comme ça, ils n'allaient pas lui en rajouter en assurant qu'ils n'avaient et qu'ils n'auraient jamais rien à voir avec un Malefoy. De plus, il ne semblait pas vraiment désagréable.

«_Dis, Rose, tu ne crois pas qu'Hagrid était un peu …

_Bizarre ?

_Oui. Surtout quand il s'est mis à parler des disparitions.

_J'ai remarqué aussi. »

Ils n'avaient vu le géant que trois fois et pourtant, il était facile de deviner lorsque quelque chose le perturbait. C'était un livre ouvert.

«_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont disparu mais ce n'est pas très net.

_Je suis prêt à parier que d'autres vont disparaître et qu'on ne nous livrera aucune information supplémentaire. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans Poudlard et Albus décida de finir ses devoirs alors que Rose lui promit de lui ramener une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il arpentait seul les couloirs et se surprit à presser le pas. Ces histoires de disparitions, bien qu'elles soient à Durmstrang, lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il entendit alors un chuchotement. Il se figea et se colla contre un mur, espérant peut-être s'y fondre. Il grelottait de tous ses membres. Avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce une hallucination ? Mais un nouveau murmure lui fit trembler les jambes. Après un court instant d'un silence pesant, une voix répondit. Elles venaient de la salle de classe. Albus colla son oreille contre le mur glacial.

«_Vous êtes sur ? Le déplacement ne risque pas de …

_Nous en avons récolté assez. En plus, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas y retourner, ils ont mis le paquet. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons bouger, tout de suite, répondit une voix lointaine.

_Mais vous êtes en sécurité, là-bas … Ils ne risquent pas de vous trouver …

_Depuis quand donnes-tu ton avis ? Cracha l'autre voix qui se mit à grésiller.

_J-Je m'excuse … Je ne voulais pas …

_Nous n'avons presque plus de temps. En as-tu repéré certains qui pourraient faire l'affaire ?

_Oui, oui, il y en a quelques uns qui risquent de vous intéresser … »

Albus ne sut pourquoi mais il sentait que la voix qui grésillait souriait.

«_Parfait.

_V-Vous pensez venir tout de suite où …

_Nous allons faire un petit détour par la France.

_J'ai compris. Je commence les préparations.

_Excellent. »

Et la seconde voix mourut.

Albus savait que c'était à cet instant précis qu'il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il fila comme une flèche à travers les couloirs sans savoir où il allait réellement. Il fonçait, de peur qu'on ne le découvre. Cette conversation n'avait rien d'une petite discussion entre amis. La voix qui semblait sortir de nulle part l'avait effrayé. Elle était sombre, gutturale.

Elle n'avait rien d'humain.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il avait le souffle court et la gorge en feu. Qu'est ce que tout cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Qui était dans la salle ? Albus essaya d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, en vain. Il devait parler à Rose. Tout de suite. Mais il n'osait pas faire chemin inverse. Il décida alors de se diriger vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se retourna pour voir si on ne l'avait pas suivi. Il croisa une paire d'yeux gris qui l'observait. Il se retint de pousser un hurlement de frayeur. Scorpius avait l'air hagard et ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Albus en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

L'autre le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Il n'avait pas tord. Mais Scorpius avait l'air étrange. _Vraiment_ étrange. Albus n'était pas d'un naturel méfiant mais à cet instant précis une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

« Peeves me poursuivait en me jetant des œufs dessus. En tentant de lui échapper, je me suis perdu. Je déteste ce fantôme. »

Le mensonge d'Albus était convaincant. Tout le monde savait que l'esprit frappeur était une plaie et qu'il valait mieux fuir que de l'affronter. De plus, les trémolos de sa voix indiquaient vraiment qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

« Je cherchais la Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim. »

Et il s'éloigna après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Albus souffla de soulagement après avoir entendu ses pas s'éloigner. Il devait rentrer au dortoir. Et vite.

Après une éternité, il se vautra enfin dans un fauteuil. Deux élèves qui faisaient une partie d'échec avaient tourné la tête lorsqu'il était rentré et lui avaient adressé un signe de la main. Rose n'était pas encore là. Scorpius non plus. Encore chamboulé, il se réchauffa près du feu et se rendit compte qu'il était gelé. L'expression « donner des sueurs froides » prenait tout son sens.

Sa cousine finit par le rejoindre et après l'avoir attirée un peu à l'écart de peur des oreilles indiscrètes, il lui raconta son épopée. A chaque rebondissement, elle ouvrait de grands yeux surpris ou fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. A la fin de son récit, elle s'autorisa à ouvrir la bouche :

« Je crois que nous allons suivre les conseils d'Hagrid. Nous allons nous méfier de Scorpius Malefoy. »


	5. La Sélection

La sélection était aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'Albus était avachi en cours de métamorphose, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Toute sa journée allait être hantée par cette phrase. Son estomac commençait déjà à faire des nœuds. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et les cours lui semblait interminables.

Sa baguette en main, il fixait l'allumette sur sa table. Il devait la transformer en aiguille. Son père lui avait parlé de cet exercice. Rose mettait vraiment du cœur dans sa formule mais son sort de marchait pas. Elle pestait.

« N'abandonnez pas ! On essaye, un peu de nerf ! » les encourageait Dulcia en buvant un thé.

Après maints et maints essais, l'allumette de Rose devint pointue. Elle exulta de joie.

« Très bien, très bien, Miss Weasley. Et vous Monsieur Potter ? Non ? »

Il fixait sa baguette alors qu'il la brandissait sur sa propre allumette sans que rien ne se produise.

« Ce n'est rien, on réussit rarement la première fois, continuez d'essayer. »

Rose sourit. Elle avait réussi, _elle_.

Scorpius avait également réussi la même prouesse que la sorcière. Elle siffla entre ses dents. Il tramait quelque chose et elle se devait de le découvrir. Elle gardait l'œil ouvert.

Dulcia fit le tour des élèves et s'attarda sur Seth dont l'aiguille, comme celle d'Albus, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à voix basse. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et l'élève se figea sur son siège. Albus donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Rose pour qu'elle lève la tête de son allumette pointue. L'air de rien, ils les observèrent. Dulcia se redressa alors vivement et fit comme si de rien n'était, laissant le garçon regarder dans le vide. Albus lança un regard interrogateur à sa cousine qui haussa les épaules.

L'heure se termina sur l'échec d'Albus et la réussite de Rose. Ils sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers le cours de Potion. En chemin, Rose ne put s'empêcher de demander :

«_Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle lui a dit ?

_Aucune idée. Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. »

Lors du cours de Seos, Seth, qui faisait équipe avec Albus, n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche et se contenta de regarder son coéquipier s'agiter autour du chaudron. Le partenaire d'Albus n'était pas vraiment différent de d'habitude, pâle et blasé, et s'il n'avait pas vu l'échange survenu l'heure d'avant, il n'aurait rien remarqué. Mais Seth paraissait encore plus défait et il ne parlait absolument pas. Non pas qu'il parle beaucoup mais il aidait au moins Albus à préparer les mixtures et ils échangeaient quelques paroles.

Fergus Gascoigne, un élève de Serpentard, ricanait d'ailleurs avec son voisin, Bartholomeus Waldegrave en fixant le petit sorcier palot. Albus n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, ils étaient trop loin mais il était sur que ce ne devait pas être des louanges.

A la fin du cours, Seth s'enfuit presque en courant suivi de Scorpius.

« Al, tu es prêt ? » le taquina Rose.

Il déglutit bruyamment. C'était l'heure fatidique. Il allait se présenter pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il oublia tout de l'étrange comportement de Seth et Scorpius.

« Pas du tout, » lui répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez.

Elle sourit.

« Je suis sure que tout va très bien se passer. Et puis, même si tu n'es pas pris, tu te seras au moins amusé ! »

Il ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment s'amuser. Mais cela faisait l'occasion de voler un peu. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir se confronter une nouvelle fois à James.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et franchir le clos, au centre du château. Albus était peu confiant mais il s'était convaincu que se présenter ne lui couterait rien. D'ailleurs, ils le recaleraient peut-être dès qu'ils le verraient. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées, Rose l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur.

« Mais ça va bien, qu'est ce que te … »

Elle mit son index devant sa bouche et siffla un « Chut ! » Il lui obéit, un peu désorienté.

« Hé ! Toi, oui toi, là-bas ! »

Albus tendit discrètement son cou pour apercevoir Fergus et Bartholomeus faire face à Euphrasia qui s'était retournée.

« Quoi ? Je suis en retard, je dois aller au terrain, » dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée.

Les deux Serpentards se rapprochèrent et la toisèrent en souriant.

«_Et puis d'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas.

_Le nom Gascoigne te dis peut-être quelque chose ? Waldegrave aussi, non ? »

Elle réfléchit deux secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

«_Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, je dois y aller.

_Ça ne m'étonne pas. Une _sang-de-bourbe_ comme toi ne peux pas connaître nos familles. »

Kwiat qui s'était retournée, prête à partir, se frigorifia.

« Une sale fille de Moldus n'a … »

Fergus arrêta de parler. Il louchait sur la baguette que la sorcière pointait entre ses deux yeux mais il ne défaillit pas. La sorcière semblait crispée et l'éclair dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire, » le menaça-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air narquois et s'éclaircit la gorge. Bartholomeus se retint de rire.

« Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'une fille de Moldus. »

Elle rapprocha un peu plus sa baguette de l'arrête du nez du garçon.

« Insulte encore une seule fois mes parents et ma famille et je te tue. »

Son ton était glacial et ses mains tremblaient. Albus se demanda même si elle plaisantait.

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la salle voisine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas la sang-de-bourbe, tu ne serviras pas à rien. »

Et les deux Serpentards s'éclipsèrent avant d'avoir jeté un regard moqueur et dégouté à Euphrasia.

Kwiat resta une seconde immobile dans le couloir et finit par ranger sa baguette. Albus et Rose ne virent pas ce qu'elle faisait car elle était de dos mais elle porta sa main à son visage et ils l'entendirent renifler. Puis, elle partit vers le stade de Quidditch.

Les élèves qui étaient dans la salle de classe sortirent comme un torrent et les deux cousins se mêlèrent à la foule qui se dirigeait à l'extérieur du château.

«_Rose, nous aurions du aller l'aider, chuchota Albus.

_Et qu'est ce que tu crois que nous aurions fait ?

_Je ne sais pas, moi ! S'emporta-t-il, mais si nous avions été là, ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas … insultée.

_Tu crois ça ? Je n'en suis pas sure. Mais notre présence ne les aurait pas dégonflé, j'en suis sure. »

Rose n'avait pas tord.

«_Mais que voulaient-ils dire par « tu ne serviras pas à rien » ?

_Je n'en sais rien, Al. Je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. »

Ils débouchèrent sur la pelouse verte qui entourait Poudlard et suivirent la ligne d'élèves qui jacassait. Albus eut des crampes d'estomac lorsqu'ils atteignirent le terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor était au complet et certains participants à la sélection se trouvaient déjà en face de leur balais. Il n'y avait que deux première année, Scorpius et lui, quelques deuxième, troisième et quatrième année. Tout le reste n'était que des cinquième, sixième et septième année. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Ils avaient tous leur propre balais. Des Nimbus 2017, des Éclairs de Foudre et d'autres qu'Albus n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Bonne chance, Al ! Lui murmura Rose, fais de ton mieux ! »

Elle vit Hagrid leur adresser de grands gestes depuis les gradins et elle partit le rejoindre. Lui, se détacha du rang et se dirigea vers le vieux Nimbus 2000 à côté de Scorpius. Celui-ci le regarda une seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur le terrain. Albus luttait alors pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son angoisse. Il se demanda alors si, lorsqu'il avait posé le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci avait vraiment décelé du courage en lui. Si oui, il devait être bien caché.

« Gryffondors ! »

Il releva la tête presque mécaniquement vers James qui venait de hurler.

« Vous êtes ici pour devenir membre de l'équipe ! »

Les genoux d'Albus flageolèrent. Il baissa rapidement le tête et contempla le balai trop vieux qui se reposait à ses pieds. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir voler avec ça !

« Suite à l'accident de Jacinthe Thomas, vous allez devoir nous prouvez que vous êtes dignes de devenir membre ! Grâce à l'un d'entre vous, nous allons gagner la coupe ! »

Des applaudissements montèrent des spectateurs. Albus, lui, tremblait toujours autant.

« Et comment allez-vous faire pour nous départager ? » demanda un cinquième année en s'étirant.

Godric prit la parole :

« Et bien, c'est simple. Nous allons faire un match. »

James, les jumeaux, Heath et le fils de Neuville jubilaient. Euphrasia était concentrée et fixait droit devant elle.

«_Mais nous sommes beaucoup trop ! S'exclama un quatrième année, vous n'êtes que six ! Et nous sommes plus de vingt !

_Nous allons faire des roulement. Vous jouerez à sept et formerez trois équipes dont une quatrième incomplète. Vous jouerez pendant dix minutes. A chaque fin de match, nous sélectionnerons les meilleurs joueurs puis, nous ferons un ultime match avec ceux que nous avons choisi. »

L'équipe murmura quelques bribes de phrases et Renold frappa dans ses mains.

« Toi, toi, toi et toi, sur vos balais. Vous aussi là-bas, » dit-il en les désignant du doigt.

Albus n'était pas dans la première équipe. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Scorpius, par contre, montait sur le balai fourni par Poudlard. Albus, trop concentré sur lui même n'avait même pas vu que Malefoy avait été pris. Il aurait peut-être du lui dire bonne chance, mais il ne le fit pas.

Les joueurs s'envolèrent et se placèrent sur le terrain. Un élève de quatrième année qui jouait le rôle de l'arbitre siffla et le jeux commença.

Le Vif d'Or avait encore été banni et les Cognards étaient également restés dans leur malle. Seul le Souaffle passait de mains en mains. Les batteurs, l'attrapeur et la gardienne jouaient en tant que Poursuiveurs.

Malefoy se démenait sur son Nimbus 2000 et attrapa le Souaffle avant de le lancer à un autre joueur qui marqua. Les gradins s'agitèrent. Arnold répliqua et il marqua à son tour.

Le temps de jeu arriva à son terme. Après avoir discuté un court instant avec les autres, Heath décida de garder une fille blonde de sixième année et Scorpius. Il était franchement étonné. Il se reposta à côté d'Albus et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« A vous, là-bas ! » beugla James.

Une nouvelle fois, Albus n'était pas dans l'équipe. Il savait qu'il allait passer en dernier. C'était toujours comme ça.

Le nouveau match commença. Il était de la même intensité que le premier et Albus se demanda comment l'équipe allait tenir face à des sorciers qui donnaient leur maximum à chaque fois pour avoir la chance de rejoindre leur rang.

La tension d'Albus monta d'un cran lorsqu'ils ne sélectionnèrent qu'un garçon de septième année. Il essayait de se rassurer mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'avait jamais autant appréhendé le fait de monter sur un balai.

Le troisième match se déroulait sans Albus. Comme il l'avait deviné, il jouerait lors de la quatrième sélection. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq à ne pas être encore passés. Le Souaffle volait entre les capes rouges et les balais à une vitesse folle. Albus se demanda s'il arriverait à tenir le coup. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Rose et Hagrid lui remonta un tant soit peu le moral.

L'arbitre annonça la fin du match. Deux fills furent choisies.

C'était au tour d'Albus maintenant.

James lui sourit d'un air narquois alors qu'il s'envolait. Il semblait épuisé mais il se cachait bien de le montrer. Albus déglutit avant d'enfourcher son balai. Il allait jouer avec deux sixième et deux quatrième année. Mais devait-il penser à un jeu en équipe ou alors individuel ? Bien qu'ils soient coéquipiers, ils étaient aussi adversaires. Il ne restait que deux places pour la sélection. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car le coup de sifflet lui perça les tympans. Arnold s'élança sur le Souaffle et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur Heath. Un des élèves de l'équipe d'Albus fila comme une flèche entre Godric et Renold pour réceptionner la balle rouge. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts mais James lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il lâcha le Souaffle en jurant entre ses dents. Albus la rattrapa, la saisit et redressa son balai avant de percuter les gradins.

« Aller Al ! Vas-y ! »

Il reconnu la lointaine voix de sa cousine qui l'encourageait. Mais Heath et Arnold revenaient à la charge et le coincèrent entre leur balai. Ils allaient si vite qu'Albus n'était même pas sur d'y voir encore clair. Il freina net et son vieux Nimbus 2000 trembla comme un vieil aspirateur entre ses mains crispées. Les deux autres continuèrent leur course avant de faire demi-tour d'un même mouvement. Albus remonta en piqué et lança le Souaffle à une fille qui l'agrippa de justesse avant de le lancer dans un des grands cerceaux d'or. Son équipe s'exclama en même temps que la foule, captivée par ce spectacle.

« Kwiat ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? On est pas là pour dormir ! » grogna James.

L'intéressée se retourna.

«_Je sais, Potter ! Et je fais ce que je peux ! Siffla-t-elle.

_Et bien essaye plus fort ! On dirait une débutante ! »

Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre semblaient s'être dressés sur sa tête et formaient une auréole rougeoyante et menaçante.

«_Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Oui, c'est ce que je crois !

_Parfait. »

Elle perdit de l'altitude et sauta à terre en trainant son balai derrière elle.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une _débutante_ comme moi. Vous n'avez qu'à vous trouvez un nouveau gardien. »

Personne n'essaya de la retenir. Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

«_Hum … toussota Renold, un peu gêné, elle le pensait vraiment ou alors …

_Donc, le coupa James en hurlant, nous aurons également besoin d'une gardien, c'est votre jour de chance ! Nous allons sélectionner deux joueurs ! »

Il semblait plutôt confiant.

«_Tu es sur ? Chuchota Heath, nous ne pouvons pas perdre deux membres de l'équipe comme ça …

_Bien sur que je suis sur. Le match est fini ! »

L'équipe se regroupa en cercle et cette fois, la discussion fut plus longue que les autre. Albus était certain qu'ils parlait de Kwiat. Mais son estomac qui recommençait à faire des nœuds le rappela à son triste sort.

« Nous allons te garder, toi, dit Godric à la fille qui avait marqué. Et toi aussi, gringalet. »

Ils venaient de le choisir.

Albus avait été choisi !

Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

Il entendit la voix de Rose qui l'encourageait bien qu'elle soit couverte par le ton rauque de Hagrid qui l'acclamait avec une telle ferveur que les bancs en tremblaient. Albus éprouvait non seulement de la surprise mais aussi une fierté immense. Si son père pouvait le voir ...

Mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Scorpius le fixer. Ses yeux gris étaient d'un froid polaire. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du nouveau joueur de Quidditch.

Albus reçut une frappe dans le dos qui le fit tousser à en cracher ses poumons.

« Petit frère, bien joué, lui susurra James, mais méfie toi, l'entraînement sera _compliqué_. »

Et il s'en alla en riant.


	6. Le Mage et La Forêt Interdite

« Al, pose ce journal. Le regarder toute la journée ne servira à rien ! Et puis, il faut travailler un peu si tu veux réussir tes examens. »

Albus jeta le Weekly Sorcerer sur une petite table de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La une était toujours la même :

_LES DEUX ELEVES RESTENT INTROUVABLES !_

Mais cette fois, les parents lançaient un appel de détresse et assuraient que leurs enfants se connaissaient à peine et qu'ils n'auraient pas pu fuir pour on ne sait quelle idylle amoureuse. Depuis environ deux mois, toutes les forces de police magiques arpentaient en long et en large tout Durmstrang et ses environs. En vain.

Albus était inquiet. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les deux sorciers, il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Et que cela allait les concerner tôt ou tard. Il avait fait part de son inquiétude à Rose mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde. Enfin, si. Elle était terrorisée aux vues des prochains examens. Qui avaient lieu dans environ huit mois.

«_Mais enfin Rose ! Les épreuves sont en juin ! Et nous sommes à peine en novembre !

_Il faut travailler toute l'année si tu veux avoir de bons résultats. »

Albus avait alors compris que discuter avec elle était peine perdue.

De plus, passer ses journées enfermé, le nez dans de vieux parchemins poussiéreux ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il préférait ( et de loin ! ) ses entraînements de Quidditch. Même si James se montrait être un parfait tyran, il adorait la liberté que lui procurait le vol. Et ça, rien ne pouvait lui enlever.

Il avait envoyé quelques lettres à ses parents et Lily était plus désemparée que jamais. D'après sa mère, elle était tellement excitée lorsque le hibou familial arrivait avec une enveloppe que s'en était presque inhumain. Et Albus devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa famille lui manquait.

« Albus ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Aller viens ! On doit aller manger. J'ai tellement faim que les gargouillements de mon ventre risquent de faire s'écrouler la salle commune ! » ordonna Rose.

Si sa cousine avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, elle avait également eut le droit à la gourmandise de son père.

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Il jeta alors le journal dans le feu de la cheminé.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit toutes les victuailles sur les tables de la Grande Salle qu'Albus se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim.

Il s'installa à côté de Rose qui s'était déjà jeter sur du rosbif. Il remarqua alors Scorpius qui s'était assis non loin d'eux. Depuis qu'il avait été sélectionné pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Albus le surprenait souvent à l'observer lui et Rose d'un air étrange. Et bien que Malfoy ne soit pas leur ami, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

Un brouhaha fit bourdonner les oreilles d'Albus et James fit son entrée. Son frère était toujours aussi bruyant. Lui et son groupe se posèrent à côté de Scorpius qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hé ! Vous ne devinerez jamais où nous étions ! » chuchota James avec entrain.

Les élèves qui l'entouraient firent «non» de la tête.

« Vous voudriez savoir, hein ? »

Il tourna sa tête vers Euphrasia qui l'ignorait superbement. Elle discutait du cours de Métamorphose avec Espérance qui l'écoutait tranquillement.

« Hé bien, nous étions … Dans la Forêt Interdite ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux et un silence glacial refroidit la table des Gryffondor. Puis, un flot de murmures suivit, secondé par une cascade de questions.

«_Vous avez vu des centaures ?

_Des licornes ?

_Des araignées géantes ?

_Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus ?

_Personne ne vous a vu ?

_Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Rose s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est écrit dans le règlement. »

Tous les élèves l'ignorèrent.

James sourit d'une air machiavélique. Godric, lui, scrutait les élèves avec un air amusé. Mais les jumeaux étaient jaunes de peur.

«_Nous nous devons de conserver quelques secrets. Et nous n'avons vu ni centaures, ni licornes, ni araignées géantes, chuchota James.

_Oh non, renchérit Godric, c'était bien pire que ça. »

Tous les Gryffondor tendirent l'oreille, suspendus aux lèvres des deux agitateurs.

«_Nous avons vu …

_Un mage noir ! »

Des centaines de pairs d'yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

« Vous êtes sur ? Comment savez-vous que c'était un mage noir ? »

Arnold hocha la tête d'un air absent tendis que Renold bredouillait, tétanisé. Godric se chargea de la traduction.

« Nous étions déjà dans la Forêt depuis un moment déjà. Nous étions tellement enfoncés dans les bois que nous n'apercevions même plus le ciel. Et puis, soudain, nous avons vu une forme sombre s'avancer vers nous. »

Le récit captivait toute la table et leurs prunelles fascinées regardaient Godric comme s'il eut été le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Albus avala sa salive. Un frisson le fit grelotter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius qui écoutait avec le même intérêt que les autres l'histoire de Godric.

« Nous nous sommes cachés dans un trou, sous une vieille souche. Le sorcier était alors si près que nous voyions le bas de sa robe. »

Il se tut un instant, créant un instant de suspense atroce. James prit la parole :

« Nous l'avons entendu jeter des sorts. Mais nous n'avons rien comprit. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il parlait une autre langue. »

Renold bafouilla :

« Pozdrow quelque chose Smierk. Et plein d'autres mots bizarres. Je-Je suis sur que c'était un mage noir. »

Euphrasia ouvrit de grand yeux terrorisés. Elle lâcha un glapissement effrayé. Puis, elle murmura :

« Pozdrówcie Śmierć. »

Le sorcier sursauta.

« C'est ça ! C'est bien ce qu'il disait ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle regarda Renold qui n'y comprenait rien puis elle fixa Godric et James. Elle resta de marbre quelques minutes, comme si elle essayait de se contenir. Puis, elle s'enfuit en courant.

Tous les élèves restèrent tétanisés. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle venait de dire ?

« Elle est complètement folle. Cette fille est timbrée ! » s'exclama James en riant jaune.

Rose leva des yeux accusateurs vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était morte de peur ? C'est de votre faute. »

Le frère d'Albus se leva.

« Ce n'était qu'une petite histoire ! Je suis sur que ce n'était même pas un mage noir. C'était seulement un professeur qui lançait des sortilèges de défense. »

Godric se leva à son tour.

«_On devrait peut-être aller la voir ...

_Pas question. Laisse la, elle finira bien par se calmer. »

Albus fronça les sourcils.

Rose lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il lui lança un regard furieux mais elle fixait quelqu'un d'autre.

En effet, Seth Bishoptree fixait la table des professeurs d'un air affolé.

Tous les adultes parlaient et mangeaient tout en surveillant les élèves. Sauf une. Bien qu'Albus ne pouvait apercevoir l'expression de son visage, ses yeux étaient clairement tournés vers Seth. Dulcia vit que Rose et Albus les observait et leur adressa un signe de la main. La fille d'Hermione lui rendit son salut avec un grand sourire et se tourna vers son cousin.

«_Elle nous a vu ! Elle nous a vu ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

_Faisons comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions quelque chose de mal. Et puis, si jamais elle voulait nous parler, c'est qu'elle même avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Non ?

_Oui, tu as raison. Parfaitement raison. Enfin, je l'espère. »

Ils avalèrent le reste de leur repas en silence, sans lever leurs yeux de leur plat.

Du coin de l'œil, Albus remarqua que Seth était encore plus pâle que son assiette et qu'il ne mangeait rien. Il se contentait de lancer des regards perdus autour de lui.

Godric finit par se lever et s'en alla sans un mot, le visage préoccupé. James le regarda franchir les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle d'un air curieux.

Seth en profita pour s'éclipser maladroitement. Il trébucha sur le banc en se levant et faillit s'écrouler sur la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci ne retinrent par leur rire et Corvus du intervenir pour ramener le calme à sa table. Le professeur de potion secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

Rose secoua discrètement Albus.

« Suivons le ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Tout deux déguerpir, aussi silencieux que des ombres.

Seth, plus loin devant eux, faisait des zigzag dans les couloirs et sa course n'était pas régulière. Les deux cousins se cachèrent furtivement derrière une statue lorsque Bishoptree se retourna. Albus haletait de sa course et Rose tremblait un peu. Bientôt, les pas de Seth s'éloignèrent. Les deux cousins se jetèrent à sa poursuite le plus silencieusement possible. Les torches crépitaient au-dessus de leur tête et Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que leur ombre semblaient déformées contre le mur. Il réprima un frisson.

«_Mais où va-t-il comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant.

_Je n'en sais rien, mais il se trame quelque chose, » lui répondit Rose.

Ils virent Seth pénétrer dans la bibliothèque en regardant bien s'il n'était pas suivi. Albus et Rose avaient juste eu le temps de se cacher dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Ils attendirent quelques instants en silence avant de s'approcher lentement des portes de bois.

« On y va ! » murmura Albus en se glissant dans la pièce.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse et paraissait presque lugubre sous l'éclat de la lune, filtré par les vitraux. Les immenses étagèrent se dressaient au milieu de l'allée comme pour leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

Ils entendirent des chuchotements et des éclats de voix discrets.

Rose fit les gros yeux à Albus qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils s'engouffrèrent un peu plus dans l'antre de la bibliothèque, suivant les murmures.

Le fils d'Harry aperçut Seth, de dos, caché comme eux derrière une table, espionnant les personnes que parlaient. Albus attira rapidement Rose contre la bibliothèque qui les surplombait et manqua de faire tomber toute une rangée de livres. Le bruit de choc se répercuta en écho contre les murs de la salle.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bruit ? »

Rose reconnut la voix d'Euphrasia.

Seth regarda autour de lui mais ne les aperçut pas. Le cœur d'Albus battait à tout rompre et sa respiration était sifflante. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. »

C'était Godric Londubat.

«_Mais n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, la gronda-t-il, que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ?

_Rien du tout. J'ai simplement paniqué.

_Tu n'aurais tout de même pas peur d'une petite histoire ? Tu sais ce que ces formules bizarres signifient, n'est ce pas ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_Alors, que fais-tu dans la bibliothèque ? »

Il y eut un silence.

«_Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, finalement, lui répondit la sorcière.

_Merci, on me le dit souvent. Alors ? »

Albus entendit la jeune fille souffler.

«_Vous n'avez pas raconté n'importe quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

_J'ai raconté tout ce que j'ai vu.

_Tu es sur ?

_Absoluement.

_Tu me le promets ?

_Promis.

_Et puis d'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entrés dans la forêt ? Je croyais qu'il y avait des sorts de …

_Tu essayes encore de changer de sujet. »

Elle grogna. Puis, il entendit le bruit de pages qui se tournent.

« Tu ne vas surement pas comprendre, c'est simplement pour ça que je te l'explique. Enfin, regarde plutôt. »

Nouveau silence.

Seth remua. Il fit bouger la chaise à côté de lui qui chancela. Il la regarda basculer avec horreur avant qu'elle ne percute le sol avec un bruit de tonnerre dans ce silence de cathédrale.

« Qui est là ? » rugit Godric.

L'espion se frigorifia. Albus vit la panique danser dans ses yeux.

Alors, il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'enfuir en courant.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna le meilleur ami de James.

Bien sur, Seth avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Godric se lança à sa poursuite.

« Londubat ! » cria Euphrasia.

Mais évidement, il avait déjà disparu.

Rose fit dépasser sa tête de la bibliothèque pour voir ce que Kwiat faisait. Celle-ci jeta un regard perçant au livre comme si elle eut été un faucon fixant sa proie et le cacha sous une étagère en le recouvrant d'autres livres.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être lu demain … » murmura-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras, plissa les yeux et, plutôt satisfaite d'elle, partit d'un pas rapide, la main sur sa baguette.

Les deux cousins restèrent immobiles un moment. Ils n'osaient même pas respirer. Puis, l'angoisse d'être trouvé disparue d'un seul coup et ils purent enfin se détendre.

Rose se leva et sortit rapidement le livre d'Euphrasia de sa cachette. Albus s'approcha.

Le livre avait une belle couverture en cuir, bien qu'elle soit noircie et usée par le temps. Le titre était imprimé en lettres dorées :

_Europe de l'Est, sorts et autres créatures_

« Durmstrang est en Europe de l'Est, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Albus.

Rose ne répondit rien, posa l'énorme manuel sur la table et feuilleta les pages à toute allure. Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas comme s'ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle referma le grimoire, vaincue.

« Je crois que je vais devoir éplucher chaque page de ce livre. Notre seule piste est ce que Kwiat a prononcé à table : Pozdrówcie Śmierć. »

Albus se demanda alors comment elle avait fait pour se souvenir de ça. Lui ne se souvenait que du Smierk. Et encore.

« J'espère que cela nous aidera à comprendre l'attitude étrange de Seth et Dulcia. Et puis, la conversation que j'ai surprise lorsque nous rentrions de chez Hagrid ainsi que l'étrange comportement de Scorpius. Et surtout, s'il y a vraiment un mage qui rode dans la forêt interdite, » déclara Albus.

Rose acquiesça.

« Mais pendant que je cherche des indices dans ce livre, concentre toi sur ton premier match de Quidditch. C'est bientôt. Et je veux voir Gryffondor gagner ! »

Elle sourit et donna une bourrade amical à son cousin. La pression qui venait de s'évaporer lui retomba sur la nuque comme un coup de hache. Il avait presque oublié le Quidditch !

« Et puis, n'oublie pas que les premières années n'ont le droit que depuis quelques années à jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas grave si vous perdez. »

Il hocha la tête bien qu'il pense bien autrement. Ils _devaient_ gagner. Du moins, Albus ferait tout pour faire remporter la victoire à son équipe.

Rose sera le livre contre elle et ils sortirent tout deux de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils aperçurent Godric qui arpentait le couloir. Rose fit glisser le grimoire derrière son dos, l'air de rien.

«_Al ! Le héla le fils de Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Kwiat ?

_Non, pourquoi ? Elle est surement au dortoir.

_Oui … Tu as raison, marmotta-t-il.

_Et vous n'auriez pas vu … un élève, petit avec des cheveux noirs ? » demanda-t-il, pas très sur de lui.

Rose fit non de la tête et Albus haussa les épaules.

« Non plus. Nous n'avons croisé personne en venant ici. »

Godric les remercia et continua à errer dans les couloirs en marmonnant qu'il était sur de l'avoir vu par là.

Les cousins poursuivirent leur chemin et furent surpris de voir se matérialiser une porte. Celle-ci était entrebâillée et des éclats de voix provenaient de la salle sur laquelle elle donnait.

«_Et comment l'a-t-elle appris ? Demanda une voix féminine.

_Je-Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Je-Je crois que c'est J-James qui lui a dit. »

Albus reconnut la voix de Seth Bishoptree.

«_James … James Potter ?

_Oui, il est a-allé dans la Forêt … Interdite. Mais il n'a presque ri-rien vu.

_Il a tout de même raconté ce qu'il savait à cette gamine !

_Et elle a essayé de tout expliquer à Godric, Godric Londubat, mais il m'a v-vu avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire.

_Il t'a vu ? S'emporta la femme.

_P-Pas vraiment ! Enfin … seulement de dos … s'excusa Seth en bafouillant.

_Tu es vraiment un incapable ! Si tes parents ne t'avaient pas confié à moi … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

« La porte ! hurla-t-elle, la porte s'est ouverte ! Dépêche toi de la refermer ! »

Albus entendit Seth bafouiller et la porte disparue.

Rose le regarda dans les yeux.

«_Tu crois ce que je crois ? Chuchota-t-elle, tremblante.

_Si tu crois que c'était Dulcia avec Seth et qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande, alors oui. »

Ils ne regardèrent pas derrière eux et foncèrent vers la salle commune.


End file.
